1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer network and, particularly, to a method for connecting terminals to a host computer and a host computer therefor, in a computer network that includes the host computer and a plurality of terminals connected to the host computer via communication lines.
2. Related Arts
An on-line system which provides various kinds of services from a host computer to terminal operators, registered to use the host computer, in a computer network which includes the host computer and a plurality of terminals connected to the host computer via communication lines, has been known. A system commonly referred to as a "personal computer communication" system, which allows a number of people to communicate with each other using data communication between the host computer and the terminals is an example of such an on-line system. In such a system, for example, personal computers are used as terminals and telephone lines are used as the communication lines. As typical usage of the personal computer communication system, the electronic mail system (hereinafter simply referred to as an e-mail system) that transmits a message from a user to one or more of other designated users, the electronic bulletin board that allows users to read and write messages on the board to one another, and the like, are provided. The electronic bulletin boards are provided for different kinds of groups, called forums, each having a plurality of users interested in a particular theme.
The query whether or not an e-mail message has been received has been done as follows: first, an operator of a terminal, namely, a user of a host computer makes a telephone call to the host computer to connect the telephone communication line when the user asks whether or not mail to his or her address has been received. Then, the user inputs his or her identification ID number and a password, thereby enabling the user to use the host computer and at the same time starting to count the charge for making use of the host computer. It is called a log-in process to enable a terminal user to start to use the host computer, while it is called a log-out process to end the use of the host computer. After carrying out the log-in process, the user can search for an e-mail addressed to him or her by manipulating the host computer. The user downloads the message from the host computer to his or her terminal when the user finds mail, while the user stops using the host computer when the user does not find mail.
However, the above explained query of whether or not mail has been received cannot be answered until the user finishes a mail search operation after executing the log-in process. The users are required to manipulate the mail search operation, and the on-line service charge for making use of the host computer is counted during the search operation, resulting in increased network traffic. Furthermore, when a terminal operator that made registration to a plurality of host computers asks whether or not his or her mail has been received by each respective host computer, the operator, namely, the user of the host computers is required to repeatedly operate a similar mail search operation corresponding to each of the host computers. This is time consuming and inefficient in operation.